


Sidekick [Fanart - Poster]

by Firefox



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Movie Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter wasn't the rich renegade badass that plucked Mike from his potential life of crime.</p><p>Tony Stark was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidekick [Fanart - Poster]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/gifts), [thatotherperv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sidekick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346180) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



> For two of my favorite people

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys. One day I looked up and went oh shit I did gift art for something thats not a big bang. 
> 
> Surprise!


End file.
